


Out of the Bag

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the oh-so-proper Lieutenant Reed trying to smuggle something aboard the Enterprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "bag" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Something’s up. The way Malcolm clutches that bag. Did it just move? Long scratches on his hand. Helped Station Security subdue a shoplifter, or so he says. Porthos whining at Malcolm’s feet. Trip feeding Porthos endless treats. The whining changing to barking and growling.

“Sorry, Malcolm, I’m out.”

The bag erupts with a sound like a tactical alert. A multicolored fur ball flies past my shoulder and lands on the helm console. Teeth bared, claws out, tail lashing, hissing. 

Travis laughs. “Easy, Stinky.” 

He turns for a second and grins. “Way to let the cat out of the bag, Porthos!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stinky, Malcolm's little male calico cat, is the original creation of SitaZ.


End file.
